This invention relates generally to apparel and, in particular, to a protective mitten designed especially for golfers and a method of making the mitten.
When playing golf in cold weather, golfers need to keep their hands warm between shots in order to play effectively. In wet weather, golfers need to keep their hands dry. Protective gear is readily available for a golfer's body but the hands are usually neglected. Conventional foul weather gloves and mittens are impractical because they become a nuisance when they have to be put on and taken off many times during a round of golf. Furthermore, it is difficult to use conventional foul weather gloves and mittens while wearing a tightly fitting golf glove.